We are all alone, or not?
by therani34
Summary: This is the Story of commander Wehner who falls in Love with an Admiral & then see it is senseless. She wants revenge and teams up with an unusual and deadly sexy Human from the past. In this story, agnes has supernatrual powers which she can use whenever she likes. Disclaimer inside each Chapter. Also contains hints of Admiral Pike & Commander Wehner.
1. Falling in Love with Admiral Marcus

**Falling in Love with Admiral Marcus!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or its Charas; I don't make Money with the writing. I only claim Rights for the Chara of Commander Wehner; all other Charas belong to their Owners. No Copyright breach intended.**

She had just been promoted to first Officer and her Boss was now no one other then the legendary Admiral Pike. They both were sitting in a bar and she never drank any alc so she had just a sort of Coke and her Admiral had his drink which she could not make out. After a wile the Admirals communicator beeped and he looked onto the Note there: Emergency Session Daystrome. She knew what that ment, a Meeting that brought all the captains and their first officers together in the top room of Starfleet Headquarters. Wilest she dressed up and was on her way to meet her Admiral she accidently ran into another more higher one: Admiral Marcus, Head of Starfleet. Looking her over he gave his Assistant the order to delay the meeting by 15 minutes and took her to his spacious office. There he ordered her to undress and only leaving her underwear on, which she swiftly obeyed. She felt a lot uneasy because of the fact that she wanted to save herself for the right man and she felt he was not the one.

Admiral Marcus circled her and let his skilled Hands wander all over her Body. He felt that her skin was wonderfully silky and assumed she must use some sort of Bodylotion for it. That was a thing he missed from his wife all the years. Being married for so long and due to his Position in Starfleet took its toll on him and sex was no longer so often as he would have loved. True he could have every woman in Starfleet even if they would not want it but he was not that sort of man. He started to kiss her Neck and trailed Kisses along it till he reached her bra and swiftly unclipped it to reveal her breasts. He continued to place kisses over them and took each one separate into his mouth and sucked on it with just the right pressure. Agnes began to moan at the sensation of feelings it caused inside of her but she still did not wanted to give up her virginity to this man. But she began to notice a site on him that she never saw before on any other man and she met many during her duty in Starfleet. This site was that on one he wanted to let out the wild animal in him and take her without any questions but on the other he holded himself back because he was in a way shy because he noticed the spark in her eyes. That double personality made her fell for him unknown of the fact that he was married.

He had arrived at her now hot & wet center and as it was first time with her he put out the Explorer in him and lapped with his tongue against her. She moaned louder and clawed at the sites of his Desk were she lay on now. The more she moaned the harder he became as he knew this was not played, no this was genuine pleasure she felt and he had brought her to it. He pushed his tongue inside her as far as he was able to and swirled it around. Minutes later he pushed her over the Edge with his skilled movements and she screamed & through her head left and right crying out his name in the process. When she recovered a bit he dragged her to her knees and ordered her to do the same with him. She took gladly his full length into her mouth and bobbed her head up and down. Whenever she reached the top she swirled her tongue around it and the continued moaning from him spurned her on. Without warning he erupted in her mouth and she drank him till the last drop.

When both had come down enough they searched for their clothes and she went earlier to find her Admiral who was already waiting for her just outside the Meeting room.


	2. The Admiral & the Predator

**We are all alone, or not?**

Chapter2: The Admiral & the Predator!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or its Charas; I don't make Money with the writing. I only claim Rights for the Chara of Commander Wehner; all other Charas belong to their Owners. No Copyright breach intended.

Before they went into the Meeting Admiral Pike took her aside and asked her what was wrong with her as he clearly felt she was more than nervous. Agnes felt the Warmth of a good friend and father radiating from him and could not hold back. Under tears she told him what happened in Admiral Marcus Office and Pike took her into his strong arms and hugged her tight the way a father would say all is ok don't worry. With this feeling of being secure and save with him she used part of her powers and laid an unseen Wall of energy around him to be sure nothing would harm him.

Then when the meeting started she was following with great interest what Admiral Marcus had to say. When the man in question appeared on the screens she swallowed hard because if he was in real only half that beautiful as on the picture she was lost. She did not had much time to dream tho as the room was suddenly dimmed into pinkish light and seconds later gunfire blazed through it. Wilest all others ran for cover or died she strolled to the window to see who it was. It was this Beauty of a man; it was John Harrison firing on the high ranked elite. When he locked eyes with her he stopped firing and teleported away as the Gunship fell to the ground.

The chaos was perfect; a lot of the elite were dead or wounded. Only Admiral Marcus, Agnes, Mr. Spock and Admiral Pike remained unharmed. Both Admirals were now watching her as they could not get into them how she survived in this Gunfire. It was Admiral Pike who found his Voice first and took her hastily out of the meeting room.

On the way to the Office of the head of Starfleet for further Instructions he told her that Marcus was married with an adult daughter. Agnes again nearly passed out on this since she now saw her love as senseless. Pike caught her again and told her to get through it till they reached the Enterprise as Admiral Marcus would surely send them to go after Harrison.

In the high Admirals office they became further Instructions and as Marcus saw them leaving and Pike kissing Agnes his inner fire flared. He wanted her even though he had already a wife. The last word was not yet spoken in this matter he thought to himself.

Meanwhile on the way to the Enterprise, Agnes tried to understand why her new Captain kissed her. His Lips were so dangerously silky and her body screamed to taste and touch all of this wonderful man who rescued her.

Little did she know what would follow in the coming days. Although it was written you should never have an Affair with one of your Servants/ Crewmembers , Pike came to terms with his feelings. This woman was so warm and caring, and he knew she was not for his Boss who only wanted to satisfy his sexual hunger on her.

But also on another Planet far away another man was shaken to his core. Khan saw this light in her eyes and knew he could not overcome her and he would never harm her. A feeling which was not there for 300 years came back. Was it Love? Did he realy love this woman whom he knew nothing about ?

He did not find any Records of her in the past only one, her birth date and that was 1976 on earth in a little city called Wuppertal, which belonged to a state called Germany at that time. How could she still be alive? After all she did not look like she was in suspended animation like he had been. He needed to find that out, needed to come close enough to her to ask her all that. But at the moment he could not since she was very surely protected by the guards of these two Admirals who survived alongside her.


End file.
